


The letting go

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode AU: s03e07 Digestivo, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana tends Hannibal's wounds and they set aside the real world for a while. AU Missing scene for Digestivo (3x07)</p><p>This was written for my dear friend @Murakisses as much as for myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakistags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/gifts).



When Hannibal exited the barn, Alana was waiting. She hadn’t wanted Margot to see how much she still cared for him, but the fact that he was wounded and needed her help was something Alana couldn’t ignore.

His stolen clothes were ill-fitting, and she could see he hadn’t even been able to fit into the boots. A long beat passed between them before Hannibal spoke.

“What do you want, Alana?” His tone was tired, edging on impatient.

“You need medical attention, Hannibal.” Alana replied.

“What I need is to see Will, to make sure he’s okay.” Hannibal said forcefully, and set off for the main building.

“Hannibal” It was a tone from Alana that Hannibal could never ignore “Let me drive you, we’ll see to Will, and then I’ll get you patched up.” Her tone was firm, defiant for a woman standing before a man who had promised to kill her.

Hannibal nodded, his toes already numb in his socked feet.

******

Once Hannibal had dispatched of Cordell and moved Will to a nearby bedroom to recover, Alana folded her arms at Hannibal and fixed him with her stare.

“Okay, okay, stop nagging, woman” He muttered, following her slowly through the halls of the mansion. He was impressed with her recovery. The emotional and physical torment she had been through this past year was extraordinary, and yet rather than falling victim to her situation, she’d had the balls to avenge the wrongs done to her. It was hardly surprising, given all Hannibal knew about her, but was still immensely satisfying to witness. He was almost sorry he would have to end it all one day. Almost.

Alana led him into one of the many guest rooms, this one equipped with an ensuite. “Strip” She said flatly “You need to shower first. God knows what filthy diseases you’ve come into contact with in the pig pen.”

Hannibal was amused by Alana’s authoritative tone. He’d always been the dominant one in their previous relationship, but clearly playing nursemaid agreed with her. His lips twitched as he tried not to smile.

She bundled him into the shower, removing her jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her blouse so she could scrub away the layers of dirt and grime.

Once he was clean, Alana passed him a towel, assisting him to dry himself as his movements were still rather stiff.

“How do you feel?” She asked as she began to scan his body for the cuts and abrasions that would need treating.

“Like a new man” He said softly. It was a tone he hadn’t used with her since before that night. 

When Abigail had shoved her out that window, everything had changed. Since then Alana’s life had been neatly divided into before the accident, and after it. Instinctively, Alana glanced up at Hannibal’s face, breath catching in her throat. “H-Hannibal” she stuttered. Until now her feelings for him, the passionate affair they had shared, had remained neatly compartmentalised in the “before”. But this new tenderness spoke to her body’s memories, her rational mind was overcome by his easy sensuality. She had thought she hated him, but the depth of her hate was borne from the depth of her love.

“Shhh” He said, silencing her protest “Let me thank you. For taking care of me. I want you to know how much I appreciate you. How much I will always appreciate you.” There was a finality to his words that gave Alana pause.

“Okay” she replied with a gulp, shaking with fear and anticipation as Hannibal’s fingers wandered up her clothed arm, thumb tracing her jaw before he pulled her perfect ruby lips in for a kiss.

Suddenly, he chuckled against her mouth, pulling back so she could see the smile in his eyes. “You’re sodden” He explained, gesturing to the front of her shirt. Before Alana could reply he had dragged aside her shirt, lips and teeth nipping across her shoulder.

Alana gasped, arm wrapping naturally around Hannibal’s head in encouragement. Margot understandably didn’t go for rough play, and Alana had missed it, especially when it was executed so expertly by Hannibal.

He worked his way across Alana’s shoulder before returning his mouth to her lips, fingers working feverishly to unbutton her blouse and push it off her shoulders. Hannibal also made short work of her bra, though he would normally linger there and tease her, time was not something they had an excess of.

As Hannibal stripped away her top half, Alana unzipped her skirt, peeling away her pantyhose with it. As she went to remove her panties, she felt Hannibal’s hands atop her own, stilling the action.

“I don’t want this to feel rushed” Hannibal explained, voice low against Alana’s ear. “I want it to be a happy memory, as it will probably be our last meeting.”

Once again, that feeling of finality, Alana mused. Of course, Hannibal was right. His status as a wanted fugitive, and her rejection of his culinary preferences meant they would never make it as a couple, at least not in the conventional fashion. “Make love to me, Hannibal” She said with a tenderness that had thus far evaded her words.

Hannibal backed her towards the bed, setting aside the first aid kit that Alana had laid out. As she lay back against the pillows he hovered over her, and she could feel his erection growing against her naked thigh.

Now he pressed his body against her, pinning her in place and making her feel consumed by him, evidenced by the soft whimpers against Hannibal’s lips.

After a few minutes he pulled back, mouth trailing kisses down her body and along the waistband of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the elastic, slowly slipping them off and setting them aside to be souveniered later. He couldn’t resist laving his tongue through her slit; he would miss the salty-sweet taste of her. But time dictated that he couldn’t linger, so he lined his cock up and pushed himself evenly inside of her. 

It took a few thrusts before the strangeness of the encounter wore off, but they soon settled back into an old rhythm, bodies remembering what their minds had cast aside for sanity’s sake. Hannibal’s long, firm strokes, Alana’s kittenish whimpers, her fingernails raking down Hannibal’s back.

Alana forced her eyes open as they neared their mutual release, drinking in Hannibal’s muscular form. Even with his hair so long it was falling in his eyes, covered in cuts and bruises, he looked like a Grecian statue.

Finally Hannibal felt Alana’s nails tighten against his lower back, his name falling repeatedly from her lips as she rode out her orgasm. The sudden burst of pain sent Hannibal over the edge with a long, guttural groan. After his pleasure passed he collapsed atop her, exhausted and panting. 

Alana soothingly stroked his hair as he calmed himself, trying to commit every detail to memory. When he finally lay still in her arms, Alana shifted. Hannibal grabbed her hip momentarily, before letting her go.

Alana pulled Hannibal upright, sitting him on the bed as she tended his wounds and he idly fondled her.

Once she was satisfied with her handiwork she gestured to a neat pile “I brought you some clothes” Alana said and began dressed. He watched her until she was fully-clothed, then put on the hardy jeans, shirt and winter coat she had selected for him.

Finally there was nothing left to do but say goodbye. Hannibal and Alana stood awkwardly behind the closed door. Margot would look for them soon. Eventually Hannibal cradled the side of Alana’s face, simply looking at her and the tears welling in her eyes.

She fingered his lips, and Hannibal leaned down, first planting a long kiss on her forehead before he found her lips, lingering there for a long minute.

It was Alana who hesitantly broke the silence “We should…”

“Yes” Hannibal agreed, and they pulled apart even though their bodies were screaming for the comfort of the other’s embrace.

They ambled down the corridor as innocently as they had come, towards Margot, towards Will, towards an uncertain future.


End file.
